


Tying the Knot

by saiyukichan1



Series: Old Times [6]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Family, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: Jaime and Noble finally tie the knot. But there is a gloomy factor that none of the family really expected to show up. Yet Noble somehow knew it would.





	1. Happy Day

**Author's Note:**

> There will more than likely be more to this story than intended. Unlike the others in this series this will not be a one shot.

Jaime is pacing around the house waiting for the time to move. Constantly looking at his watch didn’t help either. Erin walks into the kitchen and startles at seeing her younger sibling chewing his nails. She comes up to him pulling his hand from his mouth. He smiles ruefully at her but doesn’t go back to chewing them.  
“Jaime is everything okay?”

“Just nervous as hell. I wish mom was here.”

“She is honey she is and she’s very proud of you.”

Erin wraps her arms around the blonde to pull him close. He buries his face in his sister’s chest tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Don’t get the wrong impression he’s happy as hell to be getting married to his best friend but there are times he wishes his mom was there to help him through it with her insight. Erin lets go when their oldest sibling walks in bearing a bowl of some type of salad.  
“Did I interrupt something?”

“Nah Danny we were just having a moment.”

“Understandable, I was a nervous wreck the moment I was to walk down the aisle and stand there at the altar waiting for Linda. Damn was she beautiful, I always wondered what she really saw when she married me… you know, I think it’s the same way with you and Noble.”

Jaime chuckles a bit but doesn’t comment. He lets his older brother pull him into a hug squeezing hard. The youngest Reagan extracts himself smiling widely finally calmer than he was this morning when he woke up. The day finally got here and now he’s going to spend his life with the man he loves. Danny looks at his watch mentioning that they should be getting a move on. Jaime leans his head back against the seat of the car idly watching the buildings go by on the way to the court house. Both he and Noble were disappointed when they couldn’t get married by the church but they both knew that the church had yet to evolve with the times. So they settled with the court system. The dirty blonde Reagan breathes in deeply as he rides the elevator up to the court room they are to be wed in. All he knows at this point is that his father and grandfather are there with Nicki, Jack, Sean, Linda, and Bianca.  
Noble rubs his hands together in nervousness looking back and forth from the judge to Jaime’s father sitting in the front pew. The Italian wise guy scrubs his face but jumps when the door to the room opens to reveal his lover in a sharp suit that hugged him perfectly.  
“Damn…”

Noble comments rather loudly making everyone look back. Bianca his sister makes the same comment at the sight of her brother-in-law. The redhead covers her mouth as tears prick her eyes when Frank walks back to escort his youngest up to the judge’s bench. Kissing his cheek Jaime blinks rapidly back the tears threatening to spill over.  
“Thanks Dad.”

“I love you Jameson Reagan don’t ever forget that.”

When Jaime looked back at Noble he couldn’t help but break into a giant smile at the brunette. He takes the Italian’s hand in his pulling him close. Noble leans his head to rest on Jaime’s forehead at the cough of the judge the two men pull apart. They both appear to be lost in each other’s gazes until the last part of the vows issued by the Chief justice.  
“You may now kiss your groom.”

Jaime is the first to lean forward and draw Noble in for a fiery kiss in front of an audience. His dad coughs alerting them that the judge is waiting. After the final vows and paperwork is signed Jaime grabs Noble again kissing him deeply.  
“Now I’ve got you for good.”

Just as the newly married couple are about to leave with the current family in attendance the back doors slam open. Noble immediately puts Jaime behind him as his father and uncle come strolling in. The brunette holds onto his husband’s hand tighter as the other two men walk up to the bench.  
“Sir this is a private ceremony, if there is anything you need you can wait until the current party has left.”

“Beg your pardon your honor but I’m just here to wish my son congrats on the marriage.”

“You’re not welcome here, father.”

“Now now Noble is that any way to talk to family? I mean after all I didn’t even receive an invite to your little ceremony. How rude.”

Bianca stands to come to her brothers aid but he shakes his head no to not to draw attention to herself. Ever like Noble to protect her and take all the heat. Frank Reagan stands along with her as Noble says something smart making fury contort their father’s face.  
The Italian mobster moves to swing on his son only for Jaime to grab his wrist mid-swing and knock it away.  
“Don’t you dare ever lay a hand to my husband again, do you hear me? Or I’ll take your head with it.”

“How dare you! He is my blood I can do whatever I want to him.”

“And he is my love, my life and I will protect him even from you. Now if you’d be so kind as to take your company and leave.”

He rips his hand from Jaime’s grip to feign straightening his suit jacket from a wrinkle. With his nose in the air looking down on the two the mobster viciously threatens Jaime.  
“And you will be the last part of his heart that will be broken. Slowly and painfully while he watches just so he knows that blood is thicker than water.”

Noble all but collapses into Jaime’s arms sobbing after his father and uncle leave the room. Frank and the rest of the family join them, surrounding them in a circle of love and support. Jaime has yet to see anything really rattle the Italian wise guy. But apparently anything to do with his side of the family does.  
Frank Reagan places a calming hand to Noble’s shoulder, a gesture meant to signify welcome. Instead Noble inhales shakily leaning into his father’s broad chest. The second oldest Reagan blinks rapidly but rubs the back of the newest addition to the Reagan clan.  
“Come on we have celebrations at the house waiting for the two of you.”

“You’re right pops let’s not let this ruin our day. Noble, babe smile I don’t like to see you unhappy.”

The dirty blonde Reagan cups Noble’s face in his hands bringing his face towards his. Noble sniffles a little accepting feather light kisses from the cop. Everyone calms down a margin once they make it back to the Reagan household. Laughter can be heard from the kitchen as Jaime sprays Noble with a can of Whipped Cream. Danny freezes in the kitchen doorway holding an empty bowl at the sight of Noble having his baby brother pinned rather seductively to the counter.  
“Um guys… this isn’t the place for ‘that.’”

“Danny!”

They gasp in unison at the detective’s voice coming from the doorway. The can of whipped cream sliding to the floor in their surprise. Danny sighs with a goofy kind of grin on his face as he puts the bowl in the sink.  
“There’s a spare room out in the garage that is sound proof. Nobody will notice that your missing for an hour, so make it quick.”

“Thanks bro!”

Jaime gasps as Noble yanks him towards said room above the garage. Barely making it up the stairs Jaime pins Noble under him on said stairs.  
The young cop moans under the ministrations his husband is handing him. Stripping his shirt off Jaime licks feverishly at Noble’s chest and nipples. The former Sanfino moans loudly as his cop moves lower nipping and kissing. Fuck, shouts Noble in his head. Heat envelopes his already hard cock shocking him to look down at the blonde head bobbing on his prick. Noble bites his knuckles to try and stifle the groan emanating from his throat. With a wet pop Jaime sits back on his knees grinning dopily at the brunette. Unable to take anymore of the teasing he pushes Jaime back a bit to get up. The newest Reagan stands to pull Jaime up the rest of the stairs and forces him onto the pre-made bed. Jaime grunts but continues to smile up at his husband. His pants slide off his ass slowly freeing his hard cock also. The dirty blonde Reagan arches as Noble bends down to grab his knees to hook them on his shoulders, deft fingers spreading his cheeks wide for access.  
“Noble…”

“Yes Jaime?”

He can’t say anything more as Noble swipes his tongue into the puckered hole at his center. Jaime threads his fingers in Noble’s curly locks as he continues to abuse the tight ring of muscle. Becoming a gooey mess Jaime mewls at the constant attention to him.  
“Noble I want you in me…”

Noble complies dropping his love’s legs onto the bed. Bracing himself above Jaime’s head Noble bends over to kiss him fully and deeply. Jaime gasps at the fullness suddenly piercing his ass. The cop runs his hands up and down Noble’s ribs eliciting a squeak from the Italian. As payback he thrusts in deep purposely avoiding his man’s prostate. The Reagan squirms under his husband to get his dick in the right spot. Noble tuts while holding onto his hips, slowly thrusting in and out of Jaime’s pert ass. His wonderful bottom lip sticks out in the cutest of pouts wanting Noble to be a little rough. Knowing this the brunette grins mischievously pivoting his hips shallowly. Jaime whines pushing against Noble and knocking him on his back.  
“Fuck you, Italian. I want it now not later.”

“Aggressive aren’t we? Well then why don’t you take it?”

“Fine, I will.”

Jaime practically impales himself back on Noble’s hard shaft, moaning delightedly at the feel of him. The former Sanfino smiles wide loving the way Jaime takes control. Long fingers lightly make their way up and down the cop’s sides, feeling the heat of the smooth skin below. Paying particular attention to a scar just below the ribs Noble props himself up to take that part into his mouth. Jaime exhales deeply gripping Noble’s shoulders hard as he clenches around him.  
The brunette laves the scar he finds trying his hardest to hold back the moan. His cop surprised him at how vocal he is being but cries out when he can’t take anymore of the tight muscle squeezing around him. Jaime leans over to kiss his Italian husband feeling calmer than he was the night before.  
“Unfortunately we can’t stay up here all day. We have party guests who are probably waiting for us.”

“They can wait. Besides I’m pretty sure they already know what we’re doing anyway.”

“Noble.”

“Jaime. I want more of this later.”

He grips Jaime’s ass fingers massaging the soft supple skin there. The dirty blonde cop’s mouth twitches in semblance of a grin, anticipating the coming play. But he pauses before he does anything hands resting lightly on Noble’s chest.  
“What are we going to do about your father?”

“We’ll come to that when the time is right.”


	2. The death of the Sanfino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finality to the Sanfino reign. Noble and Jaime get high jacked on their way home from the festivities. The eldest Sanfino had other ideas on his son's marriage to another man and let him know about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions after this one are welcome.

After the festivities the family bid the newlywed couple a good night watching them leave for their flat above a well-known Irish pub in the broncs of New York. Jaime grips Noble’s hand harder than usual at the unknown figure sitting on their stoop. The brunette pats his love’s arm reassuringly only for the two to stop dead at the bottom of the stairs.   
“I’ve been waiting for you Noble.”

“Uncle… what are you doing here?”

The older male slides easily off the steps the gleam of his pistol catching in the dim lighting. Jaime squeezes Noble’s hand harder nodding in the direction of the weapon that his uncle is holding.  
“Let’s take this upstairs shall we boys? I sure as hell wouldn’t want an audience.”

An audible swallowing sound can be heard in the stillness of the night. The cop walks before Noble but behind him as they pass the Italian; in no way giving either family member a chance to pull the trigger before necessary.   
All three men make it up the stairs without incident. His uncle nudges the gun into the small of Jaime’s back urging him to unlock the door and go inside. Ok ok geez you don’t have to be so rough thinks Jaime rather sarcastically. He leads Noble away from Jaime to force him roughly onto their couch. Noble leans forward as if to retaliate but stalls as Jaime shakes his head to stop his husband’s rash move. The Italian mobster stalks around the dirty blonde Reagan taking in the man’s build, sizing him up.   
“What do you see in this cop anyway, nephew? He barely looks like he can handle the field.”

“Same thing you see in Bragg.”

“What’d you say welp!?”

That got the Italian going. Noble grins maniacally knowing that his uncle is bisexual but refuses to let the rest of the family know. Just for the fact that he’d be disowned by them. It’s different it seems for him though because he’s the only male left that isn’t part of the Sanfino crime family. The brunette made it a point the day he went against his family to get out of it. Even if it meant putting his now husband into more danger than before. Jaime calmly walks over to Noble wrapping his arms around his waist after he stands, nerves starting to fray at the man’s temper.  
The brunette whispers into the cop’s ear about how easy it is to escape now that his uncle is distracted. But Jaime quietly disagrees it may only anger his uncle more and may cause him to shoot. He comes up to them yanking them apart. Jaime holds up his hands in surrender as the barrel comes level with his head. The last thing he wants is for the idiot to shoot him. So the couple follows the man out at gun point to the waiting SUV across the street.   
“Get in. No funny stuff.”

“What we can’t make out? I’ve always found that a turn on, making out under stress.”

“Noble…”

Jaime pleads with the green-eyed brunette. It’s not all the time that the hostages are saved, some actually die. Noble can’t seem to help himself though he takes every opportunity to needle his mobster uncle. It wouldn’t be in his nature not too. The dirty blonde cop recognizes the place they are pulling into, back from when he was undercover as Jimmy Riordan.   
“Fuck… Noble this is…”

“It is… stay calm babe. I got your back.”

Ushering them both out of the SUV the Italian mobster calls someone on his phone. The man grins evilly leading them into the foyer. Noble turns to say something only to get pistol whipped before a word is even uttered making Jaime’s blood boil.   
Phil now that Jaime remembers takes them all the way through the back. Like he’s showing his catch off to all of the family they passed. Noble stumbles a bit the hit to the head making him dizzy.   
“Stop here.”

They stop before an expensive oak door waiting on Phil to get clearance to enter. Jaime’s heart clenches tight at the sound of Noble’s father’s voice coming through the door. Helping Noble through the door Jaime glares at Phil as he sneers at the two.   
“Well done Phil, take the Reagan to the other room.”

“What?! Hey let me go!”

Jaime fights wildly against Phil’s strong grip only getting as far as thrown to the floor, then a hard kick to the ribs lifting him in the slightest off the floor. Noble tries to rush to his husband only to be grabbed by the upper arm and thrown into the chair.   
“Don’t move boy.”

“Jaime! Don’t you dare harm him!”

“Or you’ll what?”

It’s a challenge and he knows it. If he rises to it it means for sure that Jaime is dead. Not just brutally beaten but dead. His father gets in his face pinning him to the chair. Noble shrinks back a bit, not once wanting to take on his own father. For the man truly does scare the living shit out of him. He hears Jaime screaming from down the hall and the harsh hits from his uncle’s fists. It tears his heart in two to hear it. In a way he’s thankful that his father shuts the door.   
“Now, Noble…why have you disrespected your family in such a way? Normally this would call for me to beat the living shit out of you and kill the person you’re in love with but times have changed. So I will settle for just beating your lover… oh wait your husband.”

“Father…”

“Yes, my son? Does the proverbial cat have your tongue? Speak boy!”

Noble leans away from his father’s face nervous if he should even continue to speak. The eldest Sanfino strikes his son across the face in annoyance. The green-eyed brunette whimpers as the multitude of gold rings bruise his skin.   
Jaime heaves up the contents left in his stomach the moment they are done water boarding him. Both males push him back onto the table holding his shoulders down to do it again. After the water is done they resort to electricity. Tying him down to the table one takes a thin blade to slice open a wound on his thigh. The thin rod attached to the battery on the floor makes Jaime nervous. Instantly the one who cut him digs the rod into the wound. Jolts of electricity race through his veins making him arch off the table. They both laugh, their sick minds enjoying the torture. One decides to shove a wad of cloth into his mouth to stifle some of the sound as he screams. What seemed like hours Noble’s father comes in to see the progress.  
“How’s he doing?”

“The bitch is stronger than we first thought. He takes what we give him even if he’s screaming half the time.”

“Good. I want him to still be alive when I bring in Noble.”

A whimper escapes Jaime’s abused lips at the sound of Noble’s name. The brunette’s father only snorts at the sound. Noble groans from the floor where his father left him to look up at the door as it opens. He turns his head away to avoid another kick to the face. His father kneels down to grab his curly brown hair, forcing his son to look at him.  
“I want you to watch what happens when you blatantly disrespect your family because I am about to get rid of the stain on your heart.”

“He’s… not a… stain. I love…”

His father back hands him so forcefully that blood spills from the corner of his mouth. Noble groans but doesn’t say anymore holding his tongue as to not catch anymore slack.   
“That’s what I thought. And don’t you dare say love you don’t know what love is.”

After that hit he hauls his son to the room down the hall where Jaime is being held. Noble nearly falls to the floor at the sight of his Reagan on the table bruises and such showing on his pale skin. The brunette manages to break free of his father to run, albeit painfully, over to his husband on the table. Jaime cracks open one eye to see vibrant green eyes watching him.   
“Noble?”

“Yes love, it’s me. It’s me…”

The youngest Italian cards his hand through short matted hair hoping it soothes his lover in some way. He leans over the table to briefly kiss his lips before he’s violently ripped away by Phil. Phil tosses him to the floor his pistol aiming at his head as a dare to move. Jaime struggles against the restraints on his wrists to get loose. 

“Don’t! Please! I’ll do…”

“Jaime! Shut up! Don’t you dare…”

“You’ll do what? I’m curious to know what exactly it is that you’ll do for each other. Care to let him finish?”

Noble stops talking after the barrel of the pistol raises his chin. Jaime defiantly stares the men down not letting them know that his outburst is from fear of losing Noble.   
“Come now Noble your ‘husband’ wants to bargain. And we are a bargaining people are we not? I think we can hear him out. Can’t we boys?”

“Yeah sure we can hear the bitch out.”

Both men say in unison. Noble looks to his husband fear twisting something fierce in his gut. Did it have to be today, Noble thinks bitterly to himself. His father stills Phil’s hand against the pistol waiting for Jaime to continue.  
“I’ll do anything you ask. Just don’t kill Noble.”

“Anything huh?”

“Damn it Jaime.”

“Yes… anything…”

The youngest Reagan didn’t know what he walked into when they leered at him, one walking up to the table to untie his wrists. He barely sits up before Phil knocks him to the floor on his knees. Noble stands shakily only to back into his father’s barrel of a chest stopping him from going anywhere.   
“I don’t think so Noble. You’re going to stay and watch as he does as they ask, after all it’s what he bargained to do to save your life.”

“Jaime…”

Jaime’s blue eyes widen at the implications from the other two men in the room. Shit what did he walk into thinks the youngest Reagan. One unzips his pants pulling out his cock to grab the back of Jaime’s head forcing his mouth onto it. Gagging the cop tries to pull back a margin only to be literally skull fucked. Noble turns his head unable to watch them violate his husband in front of him.   
“Ah ah son, you have to watch; part of the deal if you are to go free without either of you being killed tonight.”

Next thing Jaime knew is the one skull fucking him climbs onto the table dragging him by his hair with him then Phil presses against his back. The weight of the larger male pressing him further onto the other man’s cock has Jaime gagging again. The younger male starts, almost biting the cock in his mouth as Phil slides his dick up and down his ass. When did he take off his pants crosses Jaime’s blurry mind. The Reagan screams as Phil pushes in without warning pinning Jaime’s hands beside the other male’s thighs so he can’t move. Noble growls only to be back handed again by his father for the outburst.  
“What?! You can’t expect me to sit back and let them violate my husband!”

“Yes I do and you will if you both want to walk out of here alive. This will teach you to never disrespect your family again. So I expect you to take care of the marriage when all is said and done.”

“Never.”

“Then you can continue to see him get violated then killed.”

Noble turns to glare at his father quickly grabbing his own pistol from his belt aiming it at his head. Without hesitation the Italian fires the blood splattering the door behind him. Both Phil and the other man stop to look at the former Sanfino. Phil pulls out of Jaime, covers himself then moves to attack the youngest male. Noble aims the gun at him and pulls the trigger. His uncle’s body falls forward onto his shoulder almost crushing him. Heaving the body off of himself Noble storms over to the other pressing the barrel to his forehead.  
“I suggest you let my husband go if you want to keep your brains.”

The male releases Jaime’s hands immediately wanting to keep his life. Jaime falls back to sit on his knees his emotions running amuck in his head. Noble waves the gun towards the door motioning for the other man to leave then kneels in front of Jaime. He tries to get his attention on him. Finally blue eyes lock onto his. Noble cups his husband’s face massaging just before the ears. Jaime leans into his touch tears finally spilling over his cheeks.   
“Jameson Reagan have I ever told you that I am deeply in love with you?”

Jaime chuckles at Noble’s comment but answers anyway.

“Like every day until you proposed, and then some.”

Noble leans into Jaime’s lips both finding solace in the fact that they are still alive. They both agree not to tell the rest of the Reagan clan about what just happened and wait until they heal. Jaime wobbles to stand then holds a hand out to Noble. Taking the proffered hand Noble stumbles into Jaime’s lips wrapping his arms around him, finally letting go of his tears. The former Italian can relax and process all that he went through even having to kill his own father and uncle.   
The dirty blonde cop holds him tight not ready to leave just yet. Noble looks over his husband’s shoulder but immediately regrets doing so. He grabs Jaime’s hand and leads him out of the building. The brunette sighs deeply glad that that’s over but now they both have to worry about the police finding the bodies. Hand in hand the newlyweds slowly make it back to their flat above the bar.


End file.
